A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks and the like.
Converting the content of a physical book into a digital format for such consumption may be a time-consuming process. In some instances, the content may be inaccurately converted, particularly when letters of text are arranged without clear grid-based demarcations such as when text is italicized or when certain fonts are used.